unexpectedfandomcom-20200214-history
Senior Rush
'''Senior Rush '''is the 20th episode of Season 1 (Unexpected) of Unexpected. This is also the 20th overall episode. Overview Jennifer and Laura's rivalry spins into violence after Luke cheated. The end of the school year is approaching for everyone which leads everyone to college and final speeches. A last second announcement could ruin the plans of every graduate. Characters Main Characters * Spencer Cash * Shawn Conway * Morgan Cash * Jennifer Hive * Luke Washington * Dan Conway Recurring Characters * Laura Lynch * Samantha Reid * Tammi Shaw * Kelly Wayne * Mr. Donor * Mrs. Johnson * Mr. Greene Storyline (Luke and Laura kiss) (Jenn’s eyes start to twitch) Morgan: This is not good. (Jenn walks up to Luke) (Jenn slaps Luke) Laura: Don’t hit my man! Jenn: Oh, so now you’re his man?! (Jenn jumps on Laura) Morgan: Shawn! Do something! (Shawn pushes Laura and Jenn apart) (Laura slaps Jenn) Morgan: You did not just slap my friend! (Morgan kicks Laura) Luke: Both of you cut it out! (Laura and Jenn look at each other) (Laura and Jenn hit Luke sending him to the ground) Laura: I’m fine with this if you are. Jennifer: Yeah, I am fine with this. (Jenn and Laura walk away) Spencer: You really screwed up this time. (2 Months Later) (Central Park High School) Shawn: It’s the last day of School! Spencer: I’m ready to graduate. Shawn: What are you going to do after School? Spencer: I honestly don’t know yet. Having these powers could bring me a lot of options. Do I really want to risk my life though? Shawn: I’m thinking of going to New York University. Spencer: Cool…Cool. Shawn: I’m just ready to put this whole super hero thing behind us. Spencer: I am too. Alyssa is still out there though. She could attack at any moment and we wouldn’t notice. Shawn: We can beat her. I want to start focusing on School. I dreamed of going to School and having my own TV Show. Spencer: I do remember that. Do you remember those videos we did of a show and we posted it on YouTube. Shawn: Yeah, well my class is here. Spencer: See you at Lunch. Shawn: Bye. (Shawn walks in the room) Samantha: Hey Shawn. (Shawn pauses) (Mr. Donor’s Class Room) Morgan: Hello, Mr. Donor. Mr. Donor: Yes, Morgan? Morgan: I just came to say how good you are doing at teaching. Mr. Donor: Ms. Cash, I know you want something so what is it? Morgan: Okay, well I need 10 teacher signatures. Mr. Donor: Signatures for what? Morgan: College! Mr. Donor: Ms. Cash, you are only 16. Morgan: I am almost 17. Mr. Donor: Not the point. You still have 2 years of school left. Morgan: I already have 6 signatures. Mr. Donor: That’s those teachers. You are going to need to ask someone else. Morgan: Mr. Donor, you cannot lie and say I’m not the smartest person in the school. I am ready for college. Mr. Donor: Morgan, this is your life. You choose where you go in life. If that’s what you want that’s your choice. I wish you the best of luck! Morgan: Oh my gosh! Thank you so much! (Morgan hugs Mr. Donor) (Morgan walks out with a smile on her face) (Mrs. Johnson’s Class) Shawn: Samantha… You aren’t in this class. Samantha: I’m here for the last day. Shawn: Why? Samantha: Listen, Shawn. I know you like Morgan. You need to listen closely. She isn’t in to you like that. I am, why not go out with me? Shawn: You cheated on me. If you liked me so much you wouldn’t have done that. Samantha: There was a lot of stuff on my mind. I’m over all that now. Shawn: I don’t think I can. Now if you excuse me I have things to do. (Shawn walks up to Mrs. Johnson) Shawn: Mrs. Johnson. Mrs. Johnson: What is it Shawn? Shawn: As you know today is the final day of school. I really want to get into New York University. Mrs. Johnson: Your point Shawn? Shawn: I need you to write a letter to them about how amazing I would be to get in the school. Mrs. Johnson: I will have to think about. Shawn: Okay, thank you. (Shawn goes to his desk) Samantha: I could get my mom to write a letter about you. Shawn: Your mom doesn’t work here. Samantha: Yes, she does. She is a History teacher for the juniors. Shawn: Why would you do that for me? Samantha: Like I said before I want you back. I’m sorry for what I did. I really do like you. Shawn: I’ll give you one more chance. Samantha: Thank you! (Music Room) Mrs. Greene: Ms. Hive, before you start you song remember you need to get a 70+ or above to pass and graduate. Jennifer: I will. Mrs. Greene: What song are you singing? Jennifer: I am going to be singing, I believe I can fly. Mrs. Greene: Start when you are ready. (Luke walks up the window) Jennifer: I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive. I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise. To fly, to fly. I win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher. More fire. I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive. I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise. I believe I can fly. I believe I can touch the sky. I believe I can fly. I believe I can touch the sky. Mrs. Greene: Very beautiful song choice, Ms. Hive. Jennifer: Thank you. (Luke smiles and walks away) Mrs. Greene: Next! (Auditorium) Morgan: Girls! I came to say my official good bye. Tammi: Where are you going? Morgan: I’m going to college! (Morgan shows the paper) Kelly: OMG! I’m going to miss you. (Morgan, Kelly and Tammi hug) Morgan: I always knew I destined for greatness. Tammi: I am really going to miss you. (Tammi starts to tear up) Kelly: Where are you going? Morgan: I have been thinking but I am going to Yale! Tammi: That is 3 hours away! Morgan: I know and I promise I will come back and visit you guys. Kelly: Wow, this is very depressing. (Students enter the auditorium) Morgan: Come on, graduation is starting. (30 minutes later) Mr. Glenn: Students, before I call them students out the graduates. I have a huge announcement. I will not be here next year or ever after that. I am having a son! (Crowd cheers) Mr. Glenn: This will be the last year with me as principle. Let’s now call out the graduates. Our special tradition will continue for one more year. You will come out and say where you are going after School. First out, Shawn Conway! Shawn: Hello! I will be going to Yale University! (Crowd cheers) Mr. Glenn: Laura Lynch! Laura: Hello! Fellow Students! I will be going to Harvard! (Crowd Cheers) Mr. Glenn: Spencer Cash! Spencer: Hey! I have been thinking about where I am going for a while but I made it official I am going to Evergreen College in Canada. (Morgan stands up) Morgan: Wait what! (Crowd claps) Mr. Greene: Jennifer Hive! Jennifer: Hello! (Crowd Cheers) Jennifer: I am going to UCLA. I’m so excited! (Crowd claps rapidly) Mr. Greene: Luke Washington! Luke: What is up Central Park High School! (Crowd keeps silence) Luke: Uh… I said what is up Central Park High School! Random Student: Cheater! (Cheater rant grows louder) Mr. Greene: Thank you, Mr. Washington… (Luke goes up to Jennifer) Luke: You did this… You ruined my reputation. Jennifer: No, I didn’t. Luke: I can’t believe I dated you. You only care about yourself. Laura: She didn’t do it. I told everyone. Luke: Why! Laura: You deserve to be exposed. Luke: I can’t believe this. (Laura and Jenn high five) Mr. Greene: Everyone our graduates of 2016! (The Graduates throw their caps up) (Outside) (Morgan goes up to Spencer) Morgan: When did you plan on telling me? Spencer: I wasn’t going to tell you. Morgan: Why! You are my brother. Spencer: You may be my brother but it is my life. Morgan: You are isolating us from you. Do you know how hard it is to go in and out of Canada. I don’t want to do that every single time I need you. Spencer: We can always skype or face time. Morgan: It’s not the same and you know that. Spencer: I’m sorry but I’m not even leaving until August. Morgan: I don’- (Shawn runs up to Spencer) Shawn: Spencer! We have bad news. Spencer: What is it? Shawn: There is a tsunami heading this way! Spencer: You don’t think it’s another person like Angel? Shawn: I don’t know but they want everyone inside now! (State alarm goes off)